La blessure
by clarocque
Summary: Un petit OS sur la fête de Bella et le départ d'Edward du point de vue de Carlisle. Livre 2 Tentantion


* Cette histoire ce passe dans le 2e livre au début.

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer…

*** Ce texte a été fait sur la demande de _**Haldira **_et pour _**Haldira**_

**La blessure**

**POV Carlisle**

Ce soir était le grand soir qui va apporté sûrement de la joie dans plusieurs de nos cœurs gelés. Nous n'avons pu arrêter Alice dans ses préparatifs pour la fête de Bella. Il était maintenant 19h et Edward devait arriver d'une minute à l'autre avec Bella. Je sais quelle n'aime pas les fête mais la dernière que nous avons fêté était celle d'Emmett en 1935 et Edward devait lui dire pour qu'elle nous laisse nous amuser.

Je voyais dans les yeux d'Edward comment il aimait Bella et comment cela le faisait souffrir. Il craignait pour son âme, mais en même tant voudrais passer l'éternité avec elle.

Ce fut alors qu'Alice entra en trombe dans mon bureau.

—Carlisle !! Que fais-tu encore là, Bella arrive !!

—Minute, minute je vais te rejoindre !

Nous descendîmes tout les deux en bas et je remarquai que tout le monde était déjà regrouper au salon attendant l'arriver de Bella et d'Edward. Emmett et Rosalie étais revenu d'Afrique spécialement pour son anniversaire, étant donné qu'Emmett ne voulait surtout rater la fête et Rosalie l'avait suivis bien sûr.

Quand ils apparurent dans la maison Edward riait. Que C'était un beau son, lui qui n'avait commencer à rire que depuis qu'il avait rencontrer Isabella. Dès qu'ils se retournèrent vers nous, nous souhaitâmes joyeux anniversaires à Bella, tous en cœur. Elle était très embarrassée, elle ne devait jamais avoir eu une fête de cette sorte, elle baissa les yeux.

Esmée et moi étions les plus près de la porte et Esmée alla prendre Bella dans ses bras très précautionneusement. Je vins à mon tour et l'a pris par les épaules.

—Désoler, Bella, lui chuchotais-je, bien que tout le monde présent l'entendrais. Nous n'avons pas réussi à réfréner les ardeurs d'Alice.

Après d'autre salutation, Emmett sorti pour aller installer la radio de voiture qu'ils lui offraient, pour qu'elle ne puisse le refuser. Alice s'approcha de Bella en sautillant de joie, Jasper lui restait plus loin se méfiant toujours de ses compétences.

—C'est l'heure des cadeaux, décréta Alice ! Elle prit Bella par le coude et l'emmena à la table.

Alice, marmotta Bella, un air de martyr au visage, je t'avais dit que je ne voulais rien…

Et je ne t'ai pas écoutée (personne ne l'avait écouté, ici, appart Edward). Déballe celui-là, lui ordonna-t-elle.

Ce cadeau était une blague, car s'était seulement la boîte de l'appareil de radio qu'Emmett était en train d'installer. Tout le monde avait hâte de voir sa réaction.

—Euh… merci.

Jasper éclata de rire et même Rosalie essaya de cacher un sourire en vain.

Jasper décida donc de lui expliquer tout en s'approchant un peu. Elle les remercia, en le disant un peu plus fort pour qu'Emmett l'entende. Celui-ci partie d'un gros rire, ce qu'ils pouvaient ressembler à des enfants des fois. Alice emmena deux autres cadeaux, l'un venant d'elle et l'autre d'Edward. Celui-ci avait, comme promis, dépensé aucun sous, pour ce présent.

Mais au moment de glisser son doigt afin de le déballer, elle s'entailla la peau pour laisser perler une minuscule goutte de sang.

—Zut, ronchona-t-elle. Mais elle ne pensait pas que les secondes qui suivraient seraient encore pires.

—Non ! rugit Edward.

Edward se jeta sur elle, la protégeant de Jasper qui ne pouvais plus se contrôler, mais malgré ses efforts, il l'envoya valser en travers de la table qui s'écroula sous le choc. Le gâteau partie à la volé, la pile d'assiette se fracassa sur le sol et elle tomba dans les morceaux de cristal s'ouvrant l'avant-bras et laissant le sang sortir de plus belle. Jasper fonça sur Edward dans un bruit sourd, un grondement sinistre monta dans sa gorge pendant qu'Edward le repoussait encore. Les dents de Jasper vint claquées à quelques centimètres du visage d'Edward, aussitôt, Emmett, qui avait réussi à réagir plus vite que nous, immobilisa Jasper dans l'étau de ses bras le forçant à se calmer un tout petit peu. Mais cela n'empêcha pas Jasper de continuer à se débattre une lueur sauvage qui rappelait ses dernières années dans son regard.

Bella bougea d'un centimètre répandant l'odeur son sang dans la pièce. De se coup tout les vampires de la maison (sauf moi) regardèrent Bella avec soif. Je savais qu'Alice et Edward sauraient se retenir, mais les autres auraient plus de difficulté. J'étais habitué, car à l'hôpital j'étais souvent au urgence, mais là s'était certainement beaucoup plus important.

—Emmett, Rose, faites sortir Jasper.

Emmett acquiesça, il a beau être le plus flyer de cette maison, quand c'est le temps d'être sérieux et stratégique, il était un des meilleurs.

—Viens, dit-il à son plus jeune frère.

Jasper, se débattais de plus belle, il se tordit le torse et attaqua, toutes dents dehors. Son regard était ailleurs complètement obsédé par la soif du sang de Bella. Je savais que quand il reprendrait ses esprits, il s'en voudrait de s'en être pris à Bella de la sorte, car il commençait tout juste à la considérer de plus en plus comme une sœur.

Malheureusement, Rosalie avait l'air satisfaite, car c'est cela quelle attendait depuis un moment, elle savait que ça allait arriver. Mais son comportement en se moment m'échappais et elle allait en entendre parler. Isabella risque sa vie ici et elle affiche une mine satisfaite !

Elle alla se poster devant Jasper, en faisant toute fois attention de ne pas se mettre au travers du chemin de sa mâchoire. Emmett et Rosalie sortis donc Jasper par la baie vitrée qu'Esmée avait gentiment ouverte, mais elle avait la main se recouvrant la bouche et le nez, elle affichait une mine désolée et coupable.

—Je suis vraiment navrée, Bella.

Et elle sortit à son tour. Edward était toujours accroupit devant Bella, la protègeant d'un risque qui n'était plus ici, mais valait mieux lui demander la permission avant d'avancer.

—Laisse-moi approcher, Edward.

_«Elle est blessés et je dois la soigner, Jasper est dehors avec les autres, elle ne risque plus rien»_ pensais-je.

Je me penchai pour examiner la plaie de Bella. Alice arriva et me tendit une serviette. Je secouai la tête.

—Il y a trop d'éclats de verre dans la blessure.

Je déchirai une bande étroite de la nappe blanche et improvisai un garrot au-dessus de son coude.

—Veux-tu que je t'emmène à l'hôpital, Bella ? Ou préfères-tu que je m'occupe de toi ici ?

—Ici, s'il vous plaît, chuchota-t-elle.

Alice alla chercher la sacoche de Bella, contenant tout ce qu'il faut pour la soigner. Je déclarai que nous ferions mieux de nous installer à la cuisine et Edward l'emmena. Celui-ci, depuis que Bella c'était coupé le doigt avait retenu sa respiration afin de ne pas être obligé de partir dehors avec les autres. Je nettoyai la plaie, la recousis, l'enduisis d'une substance analgésique et la bandai. Pendant ce temps, Edward et Alice quittèrent la cuisine. Bella me posa plein de question sur mon jeune temps, la vie après la mort pour les vampires, le fait qu'Edward ne veule pas la transformer, sur les origines d'Edward, le pourquoi de sa transformation…

Quand Edward rentra dans la cuisine pour reporter Bella chez elle. J'ai vue le tiraillement dans ses yeux et j'en savais la cause : Partir ou rester ? Je savais la douleur que cela produisait en lui, devoir quitter son âme sœur pour son bien, mais aussi pour son mal et vice-versa. Edward sortit et partit chez Bella, nous avertissant qu'il resterait chez elle ce soir. Je savais qu'il passerait cette soirée à penser au bien et au mal et je voyais que Bella se doutait de quelque chose, car Edward était plus distant. De mon côté, je crois que je resterais ici, car Bella a besoin de notre surveillance, comme si son destin avait prévu qu'elle nous rencontrerait pour la protégé. Mais je me mettrais du côté de mon fils, comme toujours.

Nous décidâmes de ranger la maison et le bordel, mais Jasper et Alice restait dans un coin de la salle. Cette dernière essayait d'aider Jasper à moins ce culpabilisé. Après tout, c'est dans sa nature de boire du sang, mais je peux aussi voir qu'il se sang mal car il a failli tué l'âme sœur d'Edward, mais aussi celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur.

Ce fut alors qu'Alice eut une vision, que tout le monde savait qu'elle ne changerait pas, car elle était bien claire et précise. Edward avait fait son choix, nous déménageons à Denali. Jasper se mit à se sentir encore plus coupable, car il savait que tout cela avait commencé à cause de lui et que c'est cela qui avait modifié le choix d'Edward.

Cela nous prîmes toute la soirée à préparé notre déménagement. Toute la soirée, Jasper s'était culpabilisé de plus en plus, plus les heures avançaient. Le lendemain, Edward nous avertit qu'il resterait ici encore 2 jours le temps d'apprendre la nouvelle à Bella, son âme sœur, sa douce moitié, son âme, son cœur…

Edward, interdis à Alice de dire au revoir à Bella, lui disant que c'était mieux pour Bella une séparation brutale et vite faite.

Nous partîmes, le soir nous étions en Alaska. Le trajet, s'était passé dans le silence total et les années suivantes seraient pareil. Plongé dans la tristesse, la léthargie, la culpabilité…


End file.
